


We're Not Friends

by day3plus3



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day3plus3/pseuds/day3plus3
Summary: Jae likes Wonpil, Wonpil likes Jae.But will they really risk their friendship for something more?





	We're Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their new song, "Chocolate" and Ed sheeran's song, "Friends". It's my first time writing so I hope you guys like it~ ❤

"Pil-ah!" 

Wonpil removed his earphones and looked at Younghyun who was waving at him from the window of his classroom. He gave him a smile and waved back, watching him get dragged into his class by Sungjin who mouthed, "See you later". Wonpil's eyes then focused on the empty seat beside him, because when is Park Jaehyung, also known as his best friend, band mate and biggest source of headache not late? 

"Good morning class, let's begin with attendance."

 

Wonpil was in the middle of solving an equation when Jae walked into class. His hair was a mess, so was his uniform and he was breathing heavily. He sat beside him and tried to settle down. 

"I had a horrible morning," Jae said, digging through his bag for his calculator and pencil.

"Are you okay?" Wonpil asked, sincerely worried.

Jae stopped moving and stared at him, his stare lingering a little longer than usual before smiling and nodding his head. Their conversation was soon drowned by Miss Cynthia's loud voice, explaining rational functions and inequalities.

"It's okay now, since you're here beside me," Jae whispered, making sure Wonpil doesn't hear a word.

 

 

"He hates me! I don't understand why you agreed on letting him be a part of our band!" Younghyun was getting frustrated, because he definitely doesn't want him to be their drummer.

"Why would Dowoon hate you? He's so quiet and polite," Wonpil said from his seat by the keyboard.

"We went to the same elementary school and he literally glared at me everyday until graduation."

Jae laughed at that because Kang Younghyun, the cool kid who plays the bass and the most popular member of their band is scared of Dowoon because he glared at him for years.

"Come on, Brian. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Okay first, it's YoungK and second, I'm sure he still hates my guts." 

Their argument was interrupted because there was someone knocking, and by someone, it's their new drummer, Yoon Dowoon.

"Hello, I'm Yoon Dowoon."

The atmosphere was definitely weird but what was clear to Jae, Sungjin and Wonpil was that the other two were blushing when their eyes met.

 

 

"That's a wrap! All of you did a good job," Sungjin said as the other members kept their instruments after two hours of band practice. They had a performance coming up for the school carnival so they wanted to play well.

"You play really well," Wonpil said to Dowoon who seemed to be flattered by the compliment.

"Pil-ah! Let's walk home together!" Jae said, carrying his guitar bag on his back.

"Okay, bye everyone!"

"Go home safely!"

The two walked in silence. It was dark and they both had an exhausting day. Jae didn't really want to reach his house because he wanted to stay with Wonpil a little longer, with just the two of them.

"Hey," Jae started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" 

Jae's heart was pounding and he didn't know why he asked but he just had to know.

"You."

Jae's mind went blank.

"What?"

"You? Do you like anyone?"

"O-oh. No one," Jae felt as if his chest was about to explode.

"I don't like anyone though," Wonpil said.

Jae was relieved. He knows that the chances of their friendship being something more is so low, especially since they've known each other since they were little. He just can't help it though - Wonpil to him was so special. He's scared because it's getting harder to hide it everyday, what if he can no longer keep his feelings to himself?

"Why'd you ask?" 

"Just curious."

 

 

"It sound a little off, try a C sharp," Wonpil said.

Jae moved his fingers to a C sharp chord and strummed. 

"Like this?"

"Better."

They were the only ones in the band room because they were dismissed earlier and wanted to practice right away.

Jae was about to take his notebook to check the chords again when he accidentally dropped Wonpil's, pages falling out of Wonpil's notebook. He picked it up and read the title, "Chocolate." He figured it was a song that Wonpil wrote. Was he always this passionate about sweets? "I imagine when you and I kiss I wonder what it feels like..." Jae was confused, didn't Wonpil say he didn't like anyone?

"Ya! What are you doing?"

Wonpil tried to take the paper from Jae but Jae ran around the room, laughing at how small his best friend is. Wonpil tiptoed to reach the paper but Jae was really tall. Wonpil fortunateky managed to corner him though he still curses at the fact that Jae was so damn tall (no, he is not short! people are just taller!)

"G-give it back," Wonpil looked at Jae for a moment and realized how close he was to him. He could feel Jae's breath and heartbeat, and it made him almost lose his mind. 

"Pil-ah," Jae whispered and pulled Wonpil closer to him by holding his waist and pulling him until their bodies touched.

Wonpil's mind was going crazy.

Jae put his lips closer to Wonpil's ears before whispering, 

"When did you like Chocolate so much?"

Wonpil pulled away from him and slapped his arm.

"Ya!! Why are you teasing me so much today? This is why I don't show you my songs!"

Jae just laughed at his best friend, loving how the younger pouted and how his face is all red. But Chocolate was such an interesting song, he wants to hear him sing it. 

"What's going on here?" Sungjin asked, Dowoon and Younghyun behind him.

"N-nothing. Let's start practice."

 

 

"So you're really not going to tell me what Chocolate song is about?"

"No!"

They were once again on their way back, and somehow Jae couldn't stop thinking about the song Wonpil wrote.

"What is it about? Snickers? Cadbury?"

Wonpil smiled a little at that. What an idiot.

"It's about someone."

Jae felt his mind go blank and throat run dry. So Wonpil actually have someone he likes.

"O-oh."

Jae felt all kinds of sadness that night, maybe it's about time he gave up his feelings for Wonpil. It's getting harder to remain friends only, when he clearly want something more.

 

Jae was distant and Wonpil hated it. It's only been 10 minutes since his best friend arrived and he already know something is up. Jae was giving short replies and didn't even smile once at him.

During lunch, Wonpil offered him a box of banana milk that he loves.

"It's okay, drink it."

"Is something wrong? Did your parents fight?" Wonpil asked, getting a little frustrated with how he was acting.

Jae took a bite if his sandwich and shook his head, not even looking at Wonpil.

Practice was even worse.

Off tune, wrong timing, emotionless.

Jaehyung knew what he was doing was wrong but he just doesn't know how to avoid seeing Wonpil when he was the only friend he had. How can he move on from him if he continues to be all over him?

Sungjin decided to end practice early because he knew something was up between the two.

Jae left immediately while Wonpil was packing his things. Wonpil took his bag and ran after him, because he just doesn't understand what is happening.

"J-jae!" Wonpil yelled, panting.

Jae stopped walking and turned to see his best friend.

"What is going on?!" Wonpil's shout echoed through their neighbourhood and Jae could feel how incredibly angry and upset Wonpil was.

"Nothing. Go home, I'm tired," Jae said, trying to dismiss the conversation before he actually says something he'll regret.

"What? Do you hate me now?!" Wonpil didn't know why his emotions were overflowing. Why was this happening to him?

"What are you talking about?!" Jae's mind was clouded.

"You can't just be so sweet and nice and then treat me like i'm invisible the next day!" 

Wonpil doesn't know what he's talking about but it was as if his heart was speaking for him.

"Do you know how hard it is for me?! Do you?!" 

"What? Are you saying it's hard for you to be with me?!"

"Yes! It's so damn hard! It's hard for me to keep my feelings for you because I know you only appreciate me as a friend. I'm going crazy Wonpil! I don't want to ruin our friendship but I can't hide it anym-more."

Jae was almost in tears now and Wonpil took a few seconds to realize what his best friend just said. 

Wonpil didn't do anything but instead he took a step foward and wrapped his arms around the older, burying his face in his chest. They stayed like that for what seems like forever.

"What? Are you not going to say anything?" Jae's cheeks were flushed, but he just wanted a chance to love his best friend.

"Idiot," Wonpil breathed out and kissed Jae on his cheek, his lips lingering for a split second.

 

 

"I'm still tired. I don't understand why you had to show up so early at my house," Jae yawned as they walk together to school.

"All the teachers were complaining to me how you're always late. It's annoying," Wonpil said. 

It was a little awkward because what had happened the night before was still fresh in their minds. 

"Let's stop by the convenience store. I want some banana milk," Jae said and they entered 7/11, the store empty because it was still very early.

Jae grabbed three boxes of banana milk and a sadwich.

"What about you? What do you want?" Jae asked Wonpil as, Jae still scanning the shelves of different snacks.

"You."

Jae's heartbeat went insanely faster and he felt his cheeks grow warmer. What the actual- why is he doing this to him?? 

"I-I mean, I'll just get some banana milk too," Wonpil awkwardly said, internally face palming for speaking his thoughts. 

They paid for their items and continued walking to school. 

 

 

"I'm kinda nervous actually," Dowoon said during practice later than day.

"We'll do great, don't worry," Wonpil assured him although he was also a little nervous but rather more excited.

"We'll be the second last to perform tomorrow, we'll play 'Congratulations' and 'Freely', is that okay?" Sungjin said, looking at the schedule for tomorrow's event.

"I thought we were the last to perform?" Jae asked.

"Oh, someone signed up last minute just yesterday," Sungjin said, smiling.

"I see. Let's practice once more and then head home to rest so we have lots of energy tomorrow."

After playing the songs once more, they were more than prepared for tomorrow's performance and decided to pack up.

"Let's do well tomorrow and just enjoy the stage," Jae said.

"Yup! Good job everyone, go home safely!"

 

Wonpil dragged Jae to the stall that sold cotton candy. The place was noisy, filled with colorful banners and students busy laughing with their group of friends. There were balloons, decorations and festive music.

"Slow down, the carnival just started," Jae said but the younger continued to pull his arm towards the cotton candy stall.

"I know, but I just really want to eat some," Wonpil insisted.

"Okay, okay."

They soon reached the stall and Wonpil bought blue cotton candy and bought one for Jae as well. 

"It looks like your hair," Wonpil laughed, because Jae recently dyed his hair blue. Wonpil doesn't deny the fact that he looks really good in it though.

"Does it?" Jae said, placing the cotton candy neat his head.

Wonpil nodded, smiling.

"Oh, is that Dowoon?" Wonpil asked and pointed to a boy who was standing near what looked like a game stall.

"Oh wait, he's with Bri," Jae said as Younghyun approached Dowoon.

"They're really getting along."

"Didn't you know? Brian and Dowoon were friends when they were in elementary school. Dowoon liked him back then and confessed, so did Bri but during summer break, Bri forgot about it because he was playing around and had a minor accident. Dowoon thought Younghyun was playing around with him so he glared at him until they graduated." 

"Does he remember now?" Wonpil asked, taking a big bite of his cotton candy.

"Nope. Dowoon told me about it when I told him Bri had an accident back then."

"Ahhh."

"Anyway, let's go take a look around." 

The two explored around the carnival and the got ready backstage to perform. They were preparing their instruments and tuning, all five of them a little nervous.

"Let's just enjoy, okay?" Sungjin said and the other members nodded their head.

"Let's do this!"

The performance went really well, the audience dancing and singing along. They were really well-known in the school and even had fanclubs online. They ended with a really loud cheer from the crowd and they felt nothing but satisfaction and excitement.

"That was damn awesome! Because it was a success, I'll treat everyone to pizza for dinner!" Dowoon said.

"This is why you're my favourite dongsaeng!" Sungjin said and Younghyun was just excited about the pizza.

"I'm already hungry thinking about it!" Jae said, putting his guitar back in his case.

"Where's Wonpil?" Younghyun asked.

Jae looked around and noticed that Wonpil was nowhere to be found.

Sungjin dragged all of them to the audience was was shocked when the emcee introduced Wonpil as their last perfomer for the day.

"What? What's going on?" 

Jae watched as his best friend got on stage, nothing but his mic and keyboard with him.

"So this song I'll be performing is about a person I've liked for years. I've been keeping these feelings for so long and I just want to tell him that he actually isn't just a friend for me as well. It's called chocolate, I hope you'll all find a love as sweet as Chocolate."

He played the first note and began singing. 

 

"I imagine when you and I kiss I wonder what it feels like

I obviously know that I shouldn’t be like this But I end up thinking about it more

I’m afraid that My feelings for you get exposed I approach and then step back. But If I keep being like this I might go crazy

Chocolate I know I should stop But I can’t stop thinking I like you more and more

You’re sweeter the more I think about it I know you are More sweet than chocolate 

Unconsciously, my gaze Stops at your lips Why do I know the taste of something I’ve never tried before..."

Jae was feeling giddy, fuzzy and warm in his chest. He's never felt this kind of happiness before and he just knew he was falling deeper for the beautiful man that he calls his best friend.

Sungjin, Dowoon and Younghyun immediately circled around Wonpil after getting off the stage, congratulating him because the crows absolutely loved his song.

"So 'Chocolate' wasn't about cadbury or snickers, huh?" Jae said, scratching the back of his head. 

Wonpil laughed and nodded.

"I actually have some chocolate here," Wonpil said and opened a small packet of chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

"I also want one."

"It's the last one."

"That's fine."

Wonpil was taken aback when Jae cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips on his. Wonpil tasted so sweet, and his lips were so soft that Jae could kiss him for hours and not feel tired.

They pulled away after a few minutes, both breathless and face flushed red.

"You taste so sweet."

"Sh-shut up."


End file.
